


Why She's Feeling Blue (The Death of Pink Diamond)

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blue Diamond - Freeform, Crystal Gem rebellion, Death, Denial, Diamind Authority, Diamonds, Directly after the death of Pink Diamond, Earth, Feelings, Gem War, Gems, Gen, Grieving, Grieving Blue Diamond, Homeworld - Freeform, Love, Mention of Rose Quartz, Mention of corrupted gems, Mention of the corruption song, Oneshot, Pink Diamond, Pink Palanquin, Revenge, SU - Freeform, Sadness, Shattering - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, The Diamonds - Freeform, Too late to confess, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, canon character death, mention of the cluster, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pink Diamond is dead, and Blue can't believe it.





	Why She's Feeling Blue (The Death of Pink Diamond)

Pink Diamond…

What can we say about Pink Diamond?

She was a young Diamond, just starting to grow into her duty, when fate decided to rip away her future in a single second, through an act of violence no one ever thought was possible.

It was thousands of years ago, but for her, it felt like yesterday, that her loved one got taken from her.

She remembered her smile, and pink hair and always happy demeanor and positive attitude, along with the excitement of her getting her first own planet to colonize. Somehow she always had a way to cheer up Blue if she ever felt sad, always calming her with her soft hugs and reassuring talk, telling her she would always be there for her, making the two diamonds have a closer bond than any gem could understand, Blue and Pink were inseparable, and they swore that would be by each other’s side, a promise Blue would never forget..

And yet, fate was cruel, making Pink unable to fulfill her promise to Blue, because the unbelievable happened, removing the pink joy from Blue’s life, as she got shattered, sword through her gem, by one of her very own Quartz soldiers.

When she first heard the news she didn't believe it, she thought a gem was playing a prank on her, telling her Pearl to get rid of those gems for spreading such hideous lies to their very own Diamond nonetheless, before White and Yellow rushed into her chambers, telling her about the incident.

She still didn't believe it, until the Diamonds took her to Earth, where she could witness everything herself, and they were right.

At the now crashed pink palanquin laid countless of pink shards, that clearly resembled the shape of a diamond when put together.

Blue remembered that moment very well, how everything just cut off, and she felt to her knees without realizing it, as all the sound around her was blocked, only a beat ringing through her ears as she shaked, trying to stomach what she had seen, as her whole body was filled with mixed emotions of fear and sadness, until her eyes started leaking and giant tears fell from her face and onto the ground, hitting a guard’s head as she guarded the crime scene. Her mourning caused every gem around to also get watery eyes, as they joined her in crying.

She saw both Yellow and White scream for her, but yet she couldn't hear it, only the deep as her vision became blurry, and all she saw was the smile of Pink, along with a few of the happiest memories the two gems had shared, which made the entire situation a lot more unbearable and soul crushing.

And after that, she let out such a huge cry, a mix of fear, anger and distress that it could probably be heard for miles, as the grieving Diamond screamed and screamed, all while tears ran down her cheeks, as she begged for a way to fix the shattered pieces, even if she knew it was impossible.

She didn't wanna believe that it was impossible.

This was her Pink after all.

Her lovely Pink, so gorgeous and too pure to be a Diamond, the youth still being a big part of her. Her Pink that had looked up to Blue as a mentor and was her most trusted friend.

She couldn't be gone.

She just couldn't…

Pink couldn't be dead, so why was her shards in her hands?

She let out another loud scream, making everyone near her afraid to approach, which probably was a good move. And after a while of staring at the unbelievable, she took the shards from her ground, holding them carefully in her hands, as she thought about home and everything they had done, and a blue bubble appeared around her now lost friend, before it disappeared.

She don't remember how long she stood at the palanquin, head pointed down at the ground, wishing that this wasn't real, as she refused to accept the truth, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, seeing White and Yellow, both of the also crying a bit, but not as much as Blue, the tears were beginning to form a tiny river.

“Blue, how are you feeling?”, came the question asked by White, but she ignored it, asking a question of her own instead.

“Who did this? Who did this to my Pink?”, she said, biting her lower lip, starting to feel another sensation beside the unbearable sadness as she finally realized what had happened, the death of Pink.

“It was the rebels, the Crystal Gems, and the shattered was a Rose Quartz”, came the answer, and next second, she felt like her whole body was on fire, aching in pain, a new emotion temporarily blocking the grieving from her, as she slowly filled more and more with an uncomfortable rage, getting the desire for revenge in every way possible.

Hate.

They was nothing that could ever redeem those Crystal Gems of the Rose Quartz cut of gem after what they just had done, and she would make sure they understood that as they suffered through the consequences they got on themselves as they rebelled.

After all, if it weren't

“I'm gonna get those Crystal Gems, I’m gonna get that Rose Quartz and shatter her and her entire kind for what she has done to Pink, the rebels shall die, no, they’re gonna get a fate worse than that”, she said, before standing up.

“Yellow, White, let's prepare the corruption song, no gem on this planet shall go uncorrupted, and we’ll find a more painful way for this planet to stop existing, this will not be a colony, not after this. This shall be the planet for the cluster experiment we’re working on, they shall all pay the price, even if it will take thousands of years to prepare, and until then, all gems in our armies shall fight to destroy them”, she said.

For Pink.

She would do this for Pink.

Because after all, she never got the chance to tell her, how she felt.


End file.
